ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fire in the Hole
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Verbergende Flammenfr:Des flammes destructrices Silvermine Key |title=Mythril Musketeer No. 6 |repeatable=No |reward=Republican Silver Medal |previous=Storm on the Horizon |next='Mission:' In the Name of the Father Quest: Quelling The Storm |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough Zone into Bastok Markets (S) from North Gustaberg (S) for a cutscene and a Silvermine Key. *If you lose the battle, talk to Solitary Ant standing in North Gustaberg (S) (J-9) (right outside Bastok Markets (S)) for a new Silvermine Key. You also must zone and wait until next game day to get another key. * It is strongly recommended that you do this battle as a mage job with AoE '''- or at least sub a mage job for AoE to transfer mob hate from Adelheid to yourself *Check the Stonehoused Adit at northern part of (E-9) in North Gustaberg (S) for a cutscene. *Have your party leader check the Stonehoused Adit again and select the Fire in the Hole objective. Ruhotz Silvermines Segment *Everyone in the party needs to be on this mission and have a Silvermine Key (or have finished it), in order to be able to enter the battle. *Buffs wear upon entry. *You will be warped into the Ruhotz Silvermines. You have 30 minutes to complete the mission. Consider that with resting time in between waves. *Talk to Adelheid inside and she will begin moving through the area. **Adelheid can be buffed, e.g. Protect, Shell, etc. (but not until you talk to her to start her running), and can be cured. '''Blue Mage spells (Magic Fruit, etc.) DO NOT WORK. Regen cannot be cast on her, either. ***She can receive Stoneskin via Afflatus Solace. **At least five times during the escort, Adelheid will say something, stop moving, and Quadav will converge on her. They go straight for her and deal damage to her quickly. ***'The waves start with too much enmity on her for Diaga to pull them off. You have to use an Area of Effect damage spell or ability to pull hate off of her.' **Adelheid does not move from her spot in the first 2 waves if hit by the Quadav. However, in the 3rd wave of Quadav, she runs when hit. **Adelheid begins moving again immediately when all Quadav are defeated; if you leave the last Quadav from a wave slept, she will not move, so you can have time to rest and recuperate. **The first two times she stops, there will be only one group of Quadav. **The third and fourth times, there will be two waves of Quadav. On the fourth attack, the second wave contains a Magnes Quadav (BLM). **The fifth time you will be next to a Quadav Turret and at least three waves of Quadav will attack, the third of which contains three Magnes Quadav (BLM). Ignore the turret; you cannot damage it. Focus on the Quadav. Afterward *Zone into Bastok Markets (S) from North Gustaberg (S) for another cutscene. (Warping doesn't work.) *Talk to Gentle Tiger (S) (H-6) for a cutscene. *Talk to him again for another cutscene and your reward. See talk page for strategies and discussion.